Double The Trouble Times Two
by Marie S Zachary
Summary: Three years after the birth of their twin girls Hazel and Abigail Dahpne gets pregnant again. But this birth will bring another surprise
1. Pregnant Again

Disclaimer: I don't own Frasier. The twin girls in this story though originally mine were named by Kristen3.

* * *

"Girls," Niles called out, "Daddy's home."

Hazel Savannah and Abigail Amaris came running to greet their father. Dahpne followed close behind them.

"Daddy" Hazel said, "Did you bring us anything."

Niles had been on a short trip. He had to go for business.

"Hazel," Dahpne scolded the 3 year old but mildly.

"It's alright darling," Niles said, "I did bring you both something."

_3 years ago_

_"Niles those girls are beautiful," Martin said picking up Hazel in one arm and Abigail in the other_

_"Thanks dad," Niles said, "They take after their mother. I have to admit I'm worried."_

_"Why," Martin asked._

_"Dad these are girls. I don't know how to be a father to a girl."_

_Martin ruffled his hair._

_"You do it the same way you be a father to a boy. And you like theater and all that other stuff."_

_"Yes. But what if I'm not a good father."_

_"When your sister was born I had those same concerns."_

_"Are you saying I could lose the twins," Niles asked._

_He knew about his sister Louisa's passing._

_"No. I'm saying that the most important thing is to love your children and keep them safe and in line"_

Niles reached into his briefcase and produced two baby dolls. They were the kind that felt real.

"Thank you daddy," the girls said.

"Come on Abigail," Hazel said to her younger twin, "Lets go play with them."

"Okay," Abigail said.

They took off down the hall laughing. They weren't only sisters. They were best friends.

"Niles," Dahpne said, "I need to talk to you."

"Of course," Niles said, "What's going on darling?"

"Don't be angry," Dahpne said, "But I'm pregnant again."

"Angry? Why would I be- I'm delighted."

He kissed her.

"I know you want a boy this time," Dahpne said.

"A girl would be just as good," he replied, "But I have a feeling this one will be a boy."


	2. Not Until You're Showing

Abigail and Hazel were laughing in the background.

"I can't believe we're going to be parents again," Niles said, "I am ecstatic."

"Do you think the girls will be alright with this," Daphne asked.

"They'll be excited," Niles said, "Look at how much they love their baby dolls. They'll love their little brother."

"You know Niles," Daphne said, "You thought Hazel and Abigail was going to be a boy too."

Niles laughed. He remembered that."

"Yes, but I'm pretty sure this one is going to be a boy."

_3 years and 7 months ago_

_"How is my little lady doing?"_

_"My morning sickness is making me want to puke," Daphne said._

_"Oh I'm sorry darling but just think in just 6 months that morning sickness will turn into our adorable son."_

_"Yes well e doesn't seem to like is mother right now," Daphne said with a laugh_

_"Actually it's not him that's causing the morning sickness. It's your body. Your body sees him as a parasite."_

_"Good to know," Daphne said, "Get me some crackers?"_

_"One second darling," Niles said getting the crackers down._

"Daddy," Abigail asked, "Can we go out to Nathan's"

"Yeah we want to play the games and eat the good food there."

"Yes," Niles said, "But we can only stay until 7. Also you can only have $5 a piece for the game."

"YAY!," the twins said excitedly.

"Go wash up," Niles said.

"AW," Hazel said

Abigail laughed.

"GO," Niles replied laughing.

The girls went to wash up.

"When should we tell the girls," Daphne asked.

"Not until you start showing," Niles said, "The twins don't have any sense of time so for them it will seem like forever until their new brother gets here."


	3. Twins And Best Friends

The girls were exceptionally well behaved. They ate all their food. They didn't argue in the car. They didn't whine when it was time to go.

"Thank you for a nice time mommy and daddy," Hazel said.

"We love you," Abigail added.

"You girls were very well behaved today," Daphne said.

"Yes," Niles said, "In fact how about tomorrow we go to the puppet theater."

The girls loved the puppet theater. It was a rare reward for them so it was extra special.

"YAY," Hazel said.

"Can we have ice cream when we get home," Abigail asked.

"You can have froyos," Daphne said.

_1 year ago_

_"Well Dr. Crane," the girls' doctor said, "The girls are doing quite well. There is one small problem however. Hazel is allergic to sweets."_

_"Do you mean she's diabetic," Niles asked concerned._

_He had taken the girls to their doctor appointment because Daphne had to work late._

_"If she were diabetic I would have said so. It's just that sweets make her body react badly. So I would recommend small changes. Frozen yogurt instead of ice cream, natural fruits things like that."_

_"Thank you Dr. Byuoe," Niles said, "Come on girls. Lets go."_

_"Can we get ice cream," Hazel asked._

_"No honey. It will make your tummy hurt. But we can get frozen yogurt instead."_

_"YAY," the girls said._

The girls ate their frozen yogurt and went to bed. They talked quietly among themselves

"I can't wait for the puppet theater tomorrow," Hazel said.

"Yeah. I wonder what they'll be showing"

"I hope it has songs in it," Hazel said.

Abigail laughed.

"It always has songs in it silly," she said.

"Well we haven't seen all of them," Hazel pointed out.

"True," Abigail giggled.

"Hey do one of your tricks," Hazel asked.

"K," Abigail said.

...

Daphne feel asleep on Niles shoulder smiling. It had been a great day.


	4. Phone Call From A Friend

Daphne had an appointment for a sonogram. She was now 5 months pregnant.

"Can you believe it," Daphne said, "Today we'll find out whether we're aving a girl or a boy."

"Well logically it will be a boy," Niles said.

"Logically? Niles might I inquire as to what logic has to do with the gender of our child?"

"Well we have two girls. The next step would be a boy."

"Sorry darlin'," Daphne said, "I believe that's up to someone named GOD"

_7 years ago_

_"Daphne," Niles said, "You are not physic. Supernatural doesn't exist"_

_"OF COURSE IT EXISTS," Daphne said, "You believe in GOD don't you?"_

_"Well yes."_

_"Well is GOD scientific? At least you can prove the existence of physics."_

_"You believe in GOD too," Niles said._

_"Yes but you can't prove it scientifically," Daphne pointed out, "How about getting to know this before you reject it."_

_"Okay," Niles said, "I can do that."_

Niles phone started ringing.

"Sorry darling," he said, "I have to get it. It's my friend Henry."

"Of course you should get it," Daphne said.

Niles picked up the phone.

"Hello?"

"Niles it's me Henry," Henry said, "Guess what? I'm engaged."

"Congratulations," Niles said, "You know I have some exciting news too. Daphne and I are have going to have our third child."

"That's wonderful," Henry said, "Boy or girl"

"Yes," Niles said, "It is a boy or girl."

Henry laughed.

"Well congratulations Niles," Henry said, "If anyone deserves happiness it's you and Daphne."

"Thank you. And congratulations on you and Emma too"

"I'm so lucky to have her," Henry said.

"Are you ever going to tell me where you met her?"

"No," Henry said, "Confedentiality you know"

"THAT DOESN'T APPLY TO YOUR FIANCEE," Niles said.

Henry laughed.

"Bye Niles," he said


	5. Double the Trouble Times Two

Please note there won't be any more flashbacks for the rest of this story.

Niles and Daphne were in the doctor's office the next day.

"Well let's take a look shall we," said the doctor.

He put the gel on Daphne's belly.

"Well here's a little girl," the doctor said.

He moved the wand around.

"And Niles it looks like you're going to get your little boy"

"What?"

"Are you saying we're having another set of twins," Daphne exclaimed.

"Well I'll be a monkey's uncle," Niles said.

"I know this must come as a shock to you," the doctor said.

"It doesn't come as a shock," Niles replied, "Shocks are ghastly things. This is an unexpected blessing."

Daphne and Niles shared a smile. Just like his father Niles had learned the fine art of being there for the ones he loved.

"Well Daphne I'm going to double your prenatal vitamins and I want you to increase your caloric intake to double what you are eating now. But I want to make sure to get plenty of protein as well. It's vital for the babies' growth."

"Yes," Daphne said, "I'll be sure to do that."

Niles sat back in his chair. He couldn't believe it. He was going to be a father again. But not only was there **one baby **but to another set of twins. He felt scared. He felt happy. He felt excited. He felt like he was in disbelief. Twins... he had been blessed once with twins but now having been blessed a second time with twins... well he couldn't believe it."

Later at home the twins wanted to know if they were going to have a little brother or sister.

"You're going to have both," Daphne said, "We are going to be adding two more little miracles to the family."

Niles put dinner on the table.

"Ew," Hazel said when she saw the collie flower.

"Now Hazel," Daphne said, "I want you to try some of it."

"Yeah it's good," said Abigail.

Hazel shook her head.

"Hazel Savannah," Niles said, "You need to get nourishment."

"But this looks yucky," Hazel said.

"I think I can fix that," Daphne replied.

She got out the maple syrup and poured some on Hazel's veggies.

"Now try it," she said.

Hazel ate it up and asked for seconds.


	6. Two More Miracles

Daphne was now nine months pregnant. She was hot. It was June. The twins were kicking up a storm and Hazel and Abigail were out with their father. Suddenly her water broke.

Daphne forced herself to stay calm. She picked up the phone and dialed Niles.

"Niles," she said when he answered, "It's me Daphne"

"Yes I can... HAZEL BE CAREFUL... hear your beautiful- Abigail you're too close... voice."

"Niles I'm in labor," Daphne said, "I'm going to drive myself to the hospital. Meet me there."

"You are not driving yourself while you're in labor," Niles replied, "You'll take the driver."

Hazel Abigail and Niles entered the hospital. Niles explained the situation.

"Yes," the nurse said, "Mrs. Crane just delivered the babies."

"What? She's only been in labor 20 minutes."

"There was a complication. We had to do a C section. We're just finished closing her up."

The twins wanted to see their little brother and sister. Niles took them in to see their little brother and sister as well as their mother.

"MOMMY," they exclaimed jumping all over the bed.

"Girls," Daphne said, "It's so good to see you!"

She kissed them.

"Would you like to hold your brother and sister?"

They both did. Niles picked up the little boy and gently handed him to Abigail.

"Can we call him David," Abigail asked.

"David? I like that name," Niles said, "David... but we need a middle name to go with it"

"Alex," Abigail said.

"David Alex," Niles smiled, "I like it."

Hazel looked at the bundle in her own arms.

"I want to call her Kaylee," Hazel said, "Kaylee Ellen."

"What beautiful names you picked girls," Daphne said.

Kaylee started to cry.

"Did I hurt her mommy," Hazel asked.

"No love," Daphne said, "Babies cry because that's how they talk."

"Did we cry," Abigail asked.

"Of course you did," Daphne said, "All babies do. Even your daddy and I did when we were babies."

"You guys were babies," Hazel asked surprised.

Niles and Daphne laughed.


End file.
